


The diary of Graham Foster

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Grahams thoughts, M/M, Random - Freeform, roseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: ok so this is just a really small piece inspired by a conversation I had with Hannah :P





	The diary of Graham Foster

An insight into the diary of Graham Foster

 

Dear Diary,   
It happened again, this time I caught them in the car.   
Ross had that stupid grin on his face, he perfects the classic “who, me?” expression and it makes me feel like I’m telling off a fifteen year old every time I send him on his merry way. Joe rolled his eyes like a petulant teenager and he’s been sulking ever since, I’m not happy about having to valet the back-seat _yet again_.   
\- G

..  
..

Dear Diary,  
Joe likes to think he’s getting better at hiding his _encounters_ but the empty foil packet in the garage tells a different story. I didn’t bring it up this time, not sure if it’s to spare him or to avoid the awkwardness of _the birds and the bees_. I’m starting to feel like a parent.   
\- G

..  
..

Dear Diary,  
Debbie caused a scene in the pub today so I had the pleasure of driving a severely pissed-off Joe back up to the house. He was slamming around for hours, I kept out of his way of course but by the time I was ready to clock off he was still in the most terrible mood. Against my better judgement I invited Mr Barton for a visit, he’ll thank me in the morning, I’m sure.   
\- G

..  
..

Dear Diary,   
I’m starting to think that it wasn’t my brightest idea.   
Joe is happy and relaxed, in a much better mood than he was last night but the office is in disarray.   
It seems that two young gentlemen find it fitting to cause havoc in the workplace rather than save their antics for one of the six or more bedrooms at Home Farm.   
I’ll leave a post-it note in future.   
\- G

P.S - Note to self: Must buy a new swivel chair, mechanism is now damaged beyond repair.


End file.
